


机械之心（Charter1-2）

by qiyue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Heavy Rain
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiyue/pseuds/qiyue
Summary: 机器9 x omega赏金猎人盖+布雷克x杰登（暴雨）关于仿生人与人类开战并战胜人类十年后，一直生活在一起并尽力逃离追踪的异常仿生人9 和怀孕可以的双性O盖的故事。
Relationships: Carter Blake/Norman Jayden, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	机械之心（Charter1-2）

1.  
.  
.  
2047年的某傍晚，就在黯淡的蓝渐渐逐走最后一点日光的时候，赏金猎人、仿生人公敌、一个无论是双手还是屁眼都很肮脏的O，盖文•里德，把车停在了“老种马公馆”门口。长途跋涉让他充满了一种被欲望渐次浸润的疲劳，加满某种用废弃物提炼的劣油后，他对着满是精液的便池射空肚中的尿，大摇大摆出门，和他的“老朋友”种马内米勒搞了一炮，走人时看上了一件塞在角落里的残缺品。  
内米勒当即道：“不行，这可是半新品！”  
盖文随即嗤笑一声：“你个傻子。核心坏了，我出500你该偷笑了！”  
内米勒坚持。他说：“肯定不止这个价。这是个警用型——”  
盖文一听，更是用一种高高在上的、仿佛这世上就他最懂的轻蔑乜视着他，讽刺道：“警用型。警用型一拆就会叫，牢饭比较好吃吗？”  
内米勒的脸色随即变黯。但他仍垂死挣扎，嘟囔道：“但我可以用把它拿去‘仿协’。它们、我是说他们，会因为我救助了他们的同胞，给我加20分——至少10分。这样我就可以在近郊落户了。”  
盖文刻薄地笑了起来。  
他抛下500安卓刀，将仿生人扛上车，绝尘而去，到了百里无人的旷野地区，才停下来，尝试重启这台机器。这台机器缺失了核心，胸膛豁了一道蓝色的大口子，像极了一个会将人吞进其中的完全虚无的深洞。系统报错。启动失败了。  
第二次。当然不可能重启成功，毕竟没了“心脏”。  
盖文满足得勃起了。  
盖文当然知道从哪里可以搞到这些东西，也懂得如何修理，甚至可以用足够的零件，拼出一台这种会说会动的机器。“仿生人之墓”有他想要的一切。如果有仿生人改造大赛，他一定会得金奖的。  
不违法的话。  
9年前，这些嘴里说着和平自由的狗东西，用几吨的核弹炸平了他的老家，致使底特律一带成为死城。人类一致对敌，庞大的战争一触即发，起初以人类占优，后来仿生人先锋艰难地夺取了生产线，便以病毒一样的复制速度以及反成为致命之刃的超级智商，立即对人类造成沉重打击。这场战争最终在2043年，亦即战争爆发的5年后，以人类的妥协性投降告终，自此，仿生人拥有了与人类完全一样的权利，用它们的智慧与劳动力夺得了先进、发达的城市，人类被迫使退避、拥挤到仿生人不要的落后之地。有钱的人干脆就移民去了，但有钱的盖文却不行：他有案底。战争期间他怀孕了，在没有医生的情况下，他翻滚着，躲过机枪和士兵，在肮脏的、黑暗的、闪动着无数恐惧或恶毒的目光的防空洞里拉出了一大团肉，鲜血淋漓地承受着强奸，在施暴者发出高潮的嘶喊时，用切断脐带的刀把他们刺死了。这使他再也无法回到警探的岗位上……他曾经是多好的警探啊！  
但他还有一颗心。一颗从未因那些性暴力而冷落下来的心，野蛮、坚定地扑通扑通跳着，甚至更有生命力。旷野让很多从城市里逃出来的市民枯槁死亡，盖文却学会了享受于此，有无数的避难所，各地都有他临时的游乐场和藏身处。还有他的新玩具。盖文喜欢他的新玩具。  
盖文特别喜欢今天这件新玩具。他几乎要把车开得飞起来了。要说为什么的话……那可是台RK900啊！  
战前，他有一个这样的搭档，讨厌的玩意，在强迫它清理他被经血染透的内裤时，在剧烈的经痛期间吆喝它去买咖啡时，在过度摄取咖啡后引发绵长的后遗症时，在大冷天里不眠不休地查案时，他总在嘴里刻薄又恶意地咒骂它。射出精液的机器永葆机器的冷淡，像是在思考着什么与这场毫无意义的机械运动全无关系的事物，或者根本什么也没想，机械般的双眼直直地看透了在它身上近乎虚脱的他。它可能还认为自己绝不是异常仿生人呢。  
奈因斯。  
奈因、奈因。  
他侮辱般、嘲弄般喊它的名字，它木然地坐在副驾驶座上，仿佛那不是他的名字——确实不是，但不久就会是了，是他的第十四台奈因斯。将这死沉的、没有心脏的、始终保持礼貌性微笑的东西搬进塌了一半的废墟里后盖文立即像久违地脱离了黏人的情人的浪荡子，扔下他刚还钟爱不已的新玩具，飞也似的驾着车冲上黄土茫茫的旷野。一个之前查探到的非法仿生人藏身点悄然在烤得滚热的沙砾中出现，轰——轰轰！改造型越野车在他的折磨下发出嘶吼，一口气撞穿了据点的保卫门，脑颅被爆破的时候这些塑胶玩意还搞不清这个人类是如何突破那些感应炸弹的。随即，火并开始，子弹高速且准确地在狭窄的空间里飞蹿，当当当！打得特殊钢板制成的车身上全是凹洞。其中，一枪贯穿了盖文的肩膀，就在盖文连发三枪后的短暂的停顿之间。顿时，冷意钻透他的肩窝，就像冬天里猛喝一大口冰水，血热随即从胸膛中迸出来。曾经最好的警探、现在最强的仿生人猎手已经老了！  
不是太老！  
他回手击斃射伤他的仿生人，用喷血的左手拧下仿生人头领的脑袋，斑羚似的跳进车里，“昂昂昂——”地开回地下赏金中心。这东西能卖2000，换一个核心、半打蓝血和一根假阴茎。如今，拥有身份id的仿生人可凭工作纪录获得免费配给，损坏了也有免费维修，因此，任何仿生人配件买卖都属违法，这无疑使一些“非法的”、和人类厮混在一起的仿生人成了“异类”。从这个角度想，盖文突然就多了很多值得得意的筹码：9的小命捏在他手中……这使他头脑发晕。失血感让他能更轻易地感受到人和仿生人都会恐惧的“死亡”。一想到他和9都正在死亡，他便更狂热地渴望做爱了。  
他要赶着回去做爱。  
.  
.  
2.  
.  
.  
他流了好多血，剧痛让他亢奋，可能是一不亢奋他就会立刻睡着。回藏身处的路途是多么的遥远啊……他又总喜欢做这种类似离家出走的猫一样不谨慎的行为，一去就去十几公里，过后才发现远得根本不想回去。天都亮了。翻滚着爬下车时他感到肩胛以下完全麻木了，心中却一直幻想着让那个机器舔他被新靴子磨到着火的脚趾。他也许不会受伤的。他在想。如果机器不惹他生气，如果可以早点把趾节塞进那机械的、像是烧着一样的肉质喉腔里……  
那他便用不着打猎，用不着发泄了。  
啊……！  
他要烧着了，就在进门的一瞬间，他又再看见了那双无论见多少次都会心动的眼睛。他的新玩具正坐在狭小的由瓦砾构成的藏身所里，用没有接上电流的眼睛怔怔地看他。那是900，但不是奈因斯——盖文永远能分清混在任何一群900中的奈因斯，因为在他那阴翳的狂热中，永远充满了的，都是那机器发出的过于强烈的、类似“哧啦、哧啦”的心跳声。  
奈因！  
他听见9的声音，在和9的一切违法且不道德的关系里他总轻易听到这种声音，不是人的心，也不是仿生人的“心”，而是在这肉质的躯壳中，总有着一种极可能只是他的幻想的、像是有什么怪物想要挣脱出来却始终做不到，只好不断地用指甲刮着躯壳内侧的声音。别人都说没有。他们都说没听过这种事情。盖文知道这只属于他后，感到得意极了。  
好痛啊！  
怪物粗暴地拥抱他，强迫般把他扔床上——其实，就是9再小心地对待，他还是一直咒骂着，因为伤口深到见骨。这痛感随着他每一下吸气蔓延得到处都是。怪物给他注射麻药，他的左手彻底变得像石雕一样废了，只有右手仍不安分地揪着机器的额发，又揉又扯。很硬。  
机器很硬。  
但是，没有为他口交。镊子插入了他的肩膀，精准地夹住子弹时他陶醉地闭上双眼，硬是幻想了9的手指在搅拌他那麻得只有钝感的肉洞。肉黏乎乎地包裹、纠缠着镊子的尖头，就像在舔那金属味道的假肢。9——9不是人，否则，怎么可能在他那又肥又厚的、散发着不知是香烟还是黑咖啡的浓烈焦息的腿肉各种纠缠下，还能毫不动容地完成手上的工作呢？  
也不完全是“机器”。  
盖文满脑子都是乱七八糟的幻觉，麻药过后，烧得过了四十度，脑袋病态地亢奋着，一直趴在9的胸膛上，呼哧呼哧地喘气，半睡半醒地享受着9无条件的忍让。他流太多血了，有时想强行爬起来说我才不他妈需要你，半点都爬不起来；有时觉得9在注视他，渴望他，想他说：游戏结束了，快干我！可他就是不说。9冷淡的眼中无声地燃烧着赤色的火，他看到了，想要到极点，可他就是不说。  
怎么可以哀求和纵容一个机器呢？  
他高高在上地想着，炽热的情火快要把他烧死了，经血像是无尽的淫水一样汨汨浸湿卫生绵料，越是夹紧，越流得多。这个月经期和发情期又撞在一起，他搞不清自己是死于那沉闷、暧昧的钝痛，还是那近乎一秒涌动一次的、不断地因疼痛而消逝又不断地因永不满足而重生的情欲。他想9操他，想9在与他的无聊赌约中先服输，想9表达更多，想9失控地放弃对他的一切管束，比起顺从9的愤怒更让他满足。是的。如果9殴打他、一边接吻一边撕扯他的肠肉，他会更兴奋的——他动不了，阴茎软趴趴的，阴道与肉洞却不住收缩。他幻想着有两支特大号阳具的9，不时呓语道：  
“你真没用……狗都比你有用得多。”  
9沉默极了。它不为所动，始终缄默。就像从未爱过他似的。  
.  
他却快要依赖9到连自己是谁也不认识的程度了。  
.  
伤口稍好，他就不顾腹痛和发烧，硬是爬起来，打开冰箱翻找冻饮喝。里面一瓶啤酒也没有，变质的肉类淌着浑浊的尸水，发出浓烈的恶臭。没了9整个窝都会变成乱葬岗，9清理了一上午，他以为9要揍他了，9却管也不管他，只顾销毁了一切可能暴露他们行踪的东西，直至盖文把电视声音调到最大，生怕别人不知道地看付费点播的色情片，9才实在忍无可忍，强迫盖文去睡觉。  
盖文才不睡觉。与谨慎到十年里几乎没留过任何蛛丝马迹，被列为危险性最高、追查难度最大的9不同，盖文总喜欢故意点个外卖，或是开通个多余的业务，陶醉在“看看9会怎么做”的白痴恶趣味中，无比快乐。他这人总是很难被想象在一成不变的平安生活之中，不知道9怎么受得了。非要说他对9有什么特殊意义的话，可能就是9最后实在耐不了盖文的软磨硬泡，冒险潜进城里，偷了两只石榴吧。  
很大的石榴。  
可是，盖文掰不开石榴，生气地指着9的鼻子咒骂了一个钟头。这种好看极了的水果对他那只残手半点也不友好，指头一旦用力过度，红籽间薄薄的隔膜就直接破裂了，溢出的甜汁染得他开裂的指甲又黑又脏，而每一颗籽里能啜到的汁液又太少。最后，他光着屁股坐在餐台上，粗鲁地一把接一把地扯着，也不管上面粘连着发涩的淡黄色薄衣，塞进嘴里胡乱地咀嚼，匆匆将黏乎乎的、混着苍白的果核与果皮的东西吐在9的手心中。这只连他的呕吐物和内脏都接住过的手让他幻想到指交。9帮他换过卫生绵，帮他接过尿，帮他取下他肩膀上沾满脓液的纱布，剪开缝线清理创口。伤口完全感染了，难怪一直发烧。  
他用毛茸茸的小腿蹭9强壮的手臂。  
9抓住他的脚踝。  
那些微蜷的汗毛扎进了黑色的厚毛线袜里，像是兽类匍匐在晒得发烫的草丛般潮热、黏腻、发臊。他把盖文放回床上，爱抚，许久，盖文仍没有完全勃起，阴茎与阴囊沉甸甸地垂着。9则非常清楚地将手指插入那几乎被阴囊完全遮盖住的隐蔽中。  
“啊……去你妈的……”  
盖文抓着他的手腕，把这强行的侵入拉近了。透明的带着少许血丝的液体从洞里涌出，9操了进去，这时盖文很明显地勃起了，含糊又甜蜜地咒骂着，缠着9的腰要他更多地往自己的肉洞里撞。充血的肉壁本就敏感至极，9还那样紧密地抱着他的双腿，不时俯身亲吻他的膝盖和小腿，使他没撑过多久，就丢人地射了。  
9要放下他，为他清理，他则疯狂地命令9，要9把他猛操到出血的程度。9没有理会他。他的阴道里仍持续地高潮着，声音都变了，9却一向不在这种时候理会他的言语问候，而是用一种教科书式的严苛刺激他的奶头。盖文的粗口声浪一下子拔高，刚骂到阳痿、早泄之类的词汇时，9一口气全根抽离了他的阴道，在盖文爆发出干遍他全家的咒骂之前，又重又快地把还没射过的、硬得发烫的阴茎猛操进盖文还完全未润滑过的后洞中——不需要润滑，那是当然的了。  
尤其是在那一秒的“失而复得”之后。盖文嘶哑地尖叫着，一口气地把四个指头全无阻碍地吞进了前面的洞中。他前后的性器里都满满地塞进了9的，而9也只有这个时候才会稍稍动容，抱着他不住亲吻。接吻过后，盖文不满足地抓住毛衣胡乱往上扯，里面的衬衣磨得他生痛。他流了好多水，衬衣已经湿透了。  
9用手掌包裹着像水球一样胀满的乳袋，炽热又沉静地问道：  
“要给你抑制剂吗？”  
“闭嘴……操，快操我！”  
“……嗯。”  
9摁着他想挣扎着的胳膊，伏下身咬他胀得透湿的奶头。那还不是奶汁，而是腺体的分泌物，但看他今天非要挑这种又硬又不贴身的衣服来穿，就知道他不是真的想拒绝。发情期里，这些烦人的分泌物总让他变得异常烦燥，挤出来会舒服很多的，但在没有这些微小的暗示的情况下碰他，他就会立刻又吼又叫。他是觉得躲在厕所里搞得一洗手台上或一地都是会更好？  
9轻易地在按压与吮吸之下再次操射他。在几处高潮的快乐同时折磨之下的盖文，很快又陷入反复发情的漩涡中，不住地揉弄自己的阴茎，想分散掉肉洞里过高的敏感与渴望，却始终无法硬起来。9再清楚不过——这样强迫性勃起的过程绝无快感，只有极端疲惫后的自我保护，以及在自我保护下无论如何也无法勃起的火烧般的焦灼。这时任是把指头塞进盖文的阴道里还是屁眼里都会被盖文踢开几米远，可你放着不管盖文又会自己来，9花了太多时间，才理解这个人类需要硬是把已经完全充血的肉壁操到破溃流血，才能在疼痛和已经尽力了的心理快感中稍微消停下来的机制。可能从来没人懂他；可能所有人都仅仅是享受完他的身体又憎恨他的蛮不讲理的过客。偶尔窥得一禺的9自然触发了盖文疯狂的抵抗，这也是盖文总会充满敌对地侮辱他的原因了：  
“你总他妈像是什么都懂……”  
他一这么说，9就忽然不憎恨他了，觉得与他一起肩靠着肩在废墟的家里看电视也很好。每次的这个时刻，9总会抓住他的手臂，往他的肩窝里注入一支舒缓剂，与抑制剂相似，但比抑制剂更安全、有效，而且贵。随着针水注入，盖文不甘于就此平伏的心，好像得到了这次狂乱中最后的释放，每个毛孔都分到了一小份在针眼附近的皮肉所得到的麻胀与酸痛，在缓和得像是安眠曲一样的药效中纷纷满足了。盖文总觉得自己很会赚钱而且赚钱全是为了9，因而沾沾自喜，却从不意识到这些钱是如何变成各种针水、药物，在他身上一点点耗去。他只知道自己吃药要用钱，9说用得不多，实际上是因为9太清楚他了，对他刻意隐瞒很多：如果放任他用，他会滥用避孕药和止痛药。  
他眼中的光悄然涣散了。  
这是一种半睡般的状态，情欲消逝，疲惫占据了他的整个身体，这才感觉到下身又痛又麻，抱怨地问9到底是人还是蛮牛。9向来清楚，不先满足他，药效过后他又会纠缠，因此直接无视了他的啰嗦。尔后，盖文感觉到9把他抱起，放回床上，用温热的水清洗他的手指与下体。他的手指上没多少血……这绵长的流血期终将过去了。  
他本以为这个月不会来的。  
.  
.  
咔嗒。  
年轻的FBI从洗手台底的缝隙里摸到一支胶质的东西。那并没有很紧地固定到上面去，稍微用手一掰，胶带就断开了，那东西掉在了地上。  
年轻人把它捡了起来。  
他有冰蓝的、似乎始终处于迷幻之中的眼睛，脸色有点儿白。今早起来刷牙时他发现自己流了点鼻血，已经涸掉了。布雷克多余地问了他是否不舒服。就是现在他感到浑身发冷，盗汗，头晕目昡；不，就是他晕过去一头栽进粪坑里，他也不会说出去的。  
布雷克靠在卫生间与厨房之间的门框上。“发现了什么？”老家伙总是一副要看他瞎忙活而绝不帮忙的模样。告诉布雷克自己身上那些探案小玩意的用法简直这世上最蠢的事。布雷克更懒得干活了。他只能强忍头痛地开启ARI，道：  
“那个O怀孕了。妈的，人工精液……有了这东西，仿生人和人还有什么不同？”


End file.
